Feels Like Falling In Love
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai, 150th fic!:: Kai has a talent for disaster, but when he climbs a tree to rescue a kitten, he isn't prepared for the scrumptious hunk, Miguel to be undressing in a nearby window, or his sudden plummet downward that gains Miguel’s attention.


**Title:** Feels Like Falling In Love  
**Summary:** Kai has a talent for disaster, but when he climbs a tree to rescue a kitten, he isn't prepared for the scrumptious hunk, Miguel to be undressing in a nearby window, or his sudden plummet downward that gains Miguel's attention.  
**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, Fluff, Oneshot.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its pretty characters.

G'day! Welcome to my 150th Beyblade story! I can't believe I wrote that many fics for one fandom! X3 The majority of them would have to be Miguel/Kai, am I right? Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Kai likes to think of himself as an being observer, someone who watches silently in the background, studying those around him. He studies everyone he meets with a suspicious gaze until he is comfortable in the knowledge that they are not here to hurt him or provoke him in anyway.

However, as of the last few months, he finds himself constantly observing one individual in particular. Deep bronze skin, crystal blue eyes, golden silk strands for hair; a real life Spanish Adonis, he is watching.

Yeah, he's been studying Miguel Lavalier for quite some time. Initially, he thought the blonde to be nothing more than your average pretty boy; gorgeous and hot, but not much depth to his personality.

But he was wonderfully wrong. Miguel is a complex and interesting person. He is naturally charming and warm, yet has this sense of mystery about him that makes Kai want to know more about him.

They have become quite close in the time they've spent together after a surprise meeting between the two of them at the docks. They sat down near the water and started up a casual conversation that quickly made the atmosphere between them comfortable. Miguel even managed to tease him a little without resulting in him being flung head first into the waters around them. That thought never crossed Kai's mind, to tell the truth, and he actually enjoyed having Miguel focusing his attention on him.

They have become so comfortable in each other's presence that they often seek out each other for their company; to talk about their day or to rant about what ails them.

To Kai, it's a nice change to have someone he could turn to whenever he needed someone to listen, confident in knowing that no matter what he says; Miguel will never repeat it to anyone.

For the first time, Kai has someone he could trust wholeheartedly that didn't have a past in the Abbey, like the Blitzkrieg Boys.

However, it took Kai a few weeks to realize that he has a crush on the Spaniard. Ray had to literally punch him on the head to get his attention one day and to tell him that he was staring. Of course, being the proud and stubborn person he is, Kai denied everything, but Ray, equally stubborn, calmly informed him that had been staring for quite some time and he was starting to suspect that he had a crush on his fellow captain.

That comment floored Kai, never experiencing a crush before in his life. It took him a couple of days of trying to avoid Miguel to realize that Ray was right. He couldn't avoid the blonde for very long, not even when he had a good excuse to do so. He just didn't like the disappointment in Miguel's bright blue eyes when he had to walk away.

As much as he loves the blonde, he can't tell him his feelings and had to threaten Ray with bodily harm if he tells anyone about his new found emotions. His friendship with Miguel is far too important to risk throwing it away. Miguel has countless admirers after him, even a few of their fellow bladers, and he doesn't want to be just another statistic.

Besides, with Kai's chaotic and hectic lifestyle, interfering teammates and troublesome childhood friends; Miguel doesn't deserve this type of mayhem in his life. He deserves so much better.

Shaking his head abruptly in an attempt to force those depressing thoughts to dissipate from him mind, Kai lifts up a hand to casually swat away a wayward strand of stormy gray hair. He is currently taking one of his usual walks around the city in effort to get away from his teammates for a while. Tyson has gotten a new video game and they're a bit too rowdy for him at the moment so he had to leave.

He often sneaks away just to walk aimlessly around the country side, a part of him for the solitude and the other half for the chance he might bump into Miguel, who also enjoys a casual stroll or two.

Kai abruptly shakes his head again as he likens himself to a lovesick puppy and tries to concentrate on something, listening to the sounds around him in an effort to distract himself. Finally taking in his surroundings, he inwardly scowls himself when he realizes he's out the front of an apartment complex, the one that Miguel happens to be staying at.

"Idiot," he scowls himself and sets about to reverse his path when he hears a tiny noise, a small mew of distress radiating from the surrounding area. He pauses in his movements and stays perfectly still, straining his hearing for the origin of the sound. He then snaps his head in the direction of a line of trees that decorate the courtyard of the apartment complex, the tree closest to him.

As he takes a step closer, he hears that sound again and immediately recognizes the sound to be that of a kitten, quite young and in distress.

Never being the one to leave an animal in distress, especially a kitten, Kai swiftly makes his way over to the tree and peers up at the branches with his sharp red eyes, searching for any sign on the tiny animal.

And sure enough, on a branch a good few feet off the ground is the sight of a small black and white kitten, peering down at him with wide blue eyes, meowing constantly for attention.

"Poor thing," Kai mutters as he wonders how such a young kitten could get all the way up there and quickly deduces that some punk kids put it up there as a prank. People do such cruel things to cats, and if Kai happens to catch anyone hurting a cat in anyway, he won't hesitate to beat the living shit out of them.

He has before and he won't wait to do it again whenever necessary.

Placing his hands on a low branch, Kai effortlessly lifts himself up onto it with the strength of his arms and then proceeds to do the same with the other branches until he reaches the one the kitten is stuck on, grasping onto the bark with its tiny claws as it shakes and tremble from fear and shock.

The kitten is so fearful and alone, it breaks Kai's heart and he immediately begins to contemplate where he's going to put the little one when he gets home. He already has three stray cats he calls his own at the moment, he just hopes they won't get jealous when he brings in the little kitten here.

"It's alright," Kai soothes as the kitten mewls at him. "You're safe now."

Scooping the tiny, frightened kitten into his arms, Kai cradles it against his chest gently, not wanting to scare it even more. The tiny creature immediately nuzzles itself into his chest, clinging to his shirt with its claws and starts to purr with a sense of gratitude.

A small smile appears on Kai's lips and then sets about getting down out of the tree. He looks to his left and realizes that there is an open window on the second floor of the apartment complex. Momentarily glancing inside to make sure no one is watching him, Kai finds his eyes widening in surprise when a certain sinfully handsome Spaniard comes into view.

Miguel has his back to him; so thankfully, he can't see him literally spying on him, even though he doesn't mean to. Suddenly, Miguel reaches for the end of his shirt and in one fluent movement, the material gliding over his skin like it was made of silk, he whips it over his head, the taut muscles in his back and shoulders rippling effortlessly like gentle waves at the shore. The skin of Miguel's naked back appears smooth and flawless; his shoulder blades sharp and move easily under the golden skin.

The way Miguel removed his shirt was so…majestic, it was mesmerizing. It just slipped from his body so freely, without a hint of trouble.

He stands there for a moment, removing the shirt from his strong arms and casually throws the shirt off to the side, out of view. He then shakes his head, running his fingers through the wayward, but oh-so sexy mane of gold, massaging his scalp. He straightens his posture after a moment and then sensually lifts his arms over his head and stretches, tensing the muscles in his back and elongating his spine in a seductive arch.

Kai immediately felt a heated blush grace his cheeks and tries desperately to look away, but for the life of him, he can't bring himself to move. Miguel is just…too sexy to take his eyes off, he prayers to the heavens above that he doesn't have a nose bleed as his mind is imagining what it would feel like running his fingers up and down that sensuous back as he hovers above him; his own hands touching were no one dares to touch before.

A small whimpering squeak escapes Kai's throat and he clutches the tiny kitten subconsciously closer to his chest. He does not need to have such steamy images in his head at this point in time, especially in such a precarious location.

He really needs to pull himself together and get out of this tree. The last thing he wants to happen is for Miguel to suddenly catch him staring at him as he gets undressed. Sure, the view is great, but he doesn't want to blonde to think he's a pervert. Miguel is a scrumptious hunk with countless flamboyant admirers, the last thing he needs is someone he considers a close friend to start coming on to him.

Kai may have fallen hard for the charming and friendly Spaniard, but he knows Miguel deserves so much better than the likes of him.

Running a hand through his luscious bright golden strands of silk again, Miguel suddenly turns side-on to Kai and then glances out the window, immediately locking eyes with Kai, as he remains perched on the tree branch, gaping like a fish out of water.

Miguel's eyes immediately widen in shock and Kai physically reels back in surprise, feeling an enormous amount of embarrassment for getting caught staring through the window, in a tree.

However, so sudden and violent did Kai reel back, that he momentarily loses his footing and soon finds him losing his balance completely. He then experiences this surreal sense of falling and the next thing he knows he's back on solid ground and leaves from the tree raining down around him as he looks around in a daze like manner. He realizes that he is now sitting on the ground, his knees pressed together, legs bend and feet firmly on the ground. He has one hand grasping the grass subconsciously as the other remains firmly against his chest.

"Did I just fell out of the tree?" Kai asks himself as he blinks his ruby red eyes once, not entirely comprehending what happened.

But when a dull ache from his back and backside starts to make its presence known, Kai returns to a vivid state of consciousness and groans, not from the pain of his minor discomfort, but from his own misfortune of stupidity.

Yeah, as if being caught staring by the object of his observation and desire isn't bad enough; he just had to suffer an intense clumsy moment and fall out of the tree he was perched in! To make this situation even more humiliating, he realizes that Miguel is now rushing over to see if he had hurt himself, a hastily thrown on shirt that is left open, revealing toned and sexy abs and flawless chest.

Good God!

"Are you alright?" Miguel asks as he skids to a halt next to him, kneeling down on the grass beside him.

"Yeah," Kai murmurs with a light colour of embarrassment to his cheeks and rubs the back of his head. He suddenly feels something move against his chest and he remembers the reason he was up in the tree in the first place. His eyes immediately widen and he looks down at his chest as the small black and white bundle. "Ah, the kitten!"

"What?" Miguel says as he watches Kai carefully unfold his arm from his chest and reveals the figure of a tiny kitten as he cradles it softly in his hands. "A kitten?"

"I was just getting this kitten down that was stuck up in the tree," Kai explains as he shifts his sitting position, folding his legs underneath him and carefully places the tiny creature on his lap, stroking the soft fur with his fingers.

"I hope it's not hurt," he murmurs as he continues to try to get a reaction out of the tiny cat. Suddenly, the kitten releases a small meow and then another, making noises for attention. Kai breathes a sigh of relief and picks the kitten up again, placing it against his chest. "Oh, thank god."

"You were rescuing a kitten?" Miguel asks with a soft smile on his lips. He loves watching Kai interact and take care of animals; he's so soft and gentle with them, knowing what to do and what was needed to sooth them and calm them down. It's a whole other side to Kai that not many people get to see and Miguel feels privilege for being one of the selective few.

"Yeah," Kai says as he scratches the kitten behind the ear.

Although, watching Kai as he fusses over the tiny bundle in his arms, Miguel can't help but feel a minor sense of disappointment. "Oh, so you weren't spying on me?"

Kai immediately blushes a scarlet red and makes yet another whimpering noise that is so out of character for him, yet so appropriate for the moment. "As if you wanted me to, right?" he half jokes with a force grin on his lips.

"When I first saw you, I was kinda hoping you were," Miguel says as he climbs to his feet, seemingly uncaring that his chest and abdomen are exposed for Kai to greedily take in.

Miguel's words catches Kai off guard and he blinks up at the now standing blonde, confusion and surprise in his expression. "Huh?" he utters intelligently.

"It would have meant you were interested in me," Miguel explains as he tries to look casual, yet a sense of fading hope in his eyes. "I guess I was hoping for too much, right?"

"Why wouldn't I be interested in you?" Kai asks before he has a chance to reconsider his wording, trying to climb to his feet, but falling back down when a sharp pain races up his spine.

Miguel is immediately by his side again, concern evident within those beautiful blue eyes of his again. Those eyes soon widen slightly in recognition and he places a hand on Kai's shoulder, gazing upon his face in expectancy. "Wait, you mean you are interested in me?"

"Well, I…" Kai stutters for a moment, unable to break the gaze Miguel has with him and finds himself nodding his head ever so slightly. "Yeah."

"Really?" Miguel asks as his whole face brightens with elation and he startles Kai by abruptly pulling him into his arms and hugging him, the tiny kitten snuggled safely between them.

He then pulls away a mere fraction, far enough so he can rest their foreheads together in a tender display. Kai is mentally reeling at the sudden change of events, but is ecstatic all the same. He gently places the now wriggling kitten onto the soft grass next to him and wraps his arms around Miguel's waist as one of the blonde's hands slip down from his shoulders to rest on the small of his back.

The other hand ventures to the soft curve of Kai's neck, Miguel's thumb touching just below his ear and then he ever so gently tilts his face closer to his. Kai allows him to do this, his eyes slipping close on their own accord. He knows what's about to happen, even so, he can't stop a small gasp of pleasure from escaping his throat when Miguel brushes his lips against his before pressing them together tightly in a tender kiss.

The kiss is soft and slow, merely taking the time to relish in the feel of one another's before Miguel eventually runs his tongue over Kai's bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss considerably.

Of course, Kai could not say no to such a pleasurably request and parts his lips on a sigh, his fingers clutching desperately onto the back of Miguel's shirt when he feels his tongue curl around his. Miguel wastes very little time getting himself acquainted with the warm interior of Kai's mouth, searching and tasting in such a way that makes Kai's heart pound rapidly in his chest from the pleasure.

But then another sharp pain races up Kai's spine and he is forced to pull away from the passionate kiss on a hiss of discomfort, his hand moving to touch his lower back.

"Are you alright?" Miguel immediately asks as the hand he has on the small of Kai's back slips down to rub soothing circles where Kai's hand is currently rubbing.

"Yeah," Kai says as he gives the blonde a reassuring half-smile. "I just landed on my back a little harder than I thought."

"Want me to massage it for you?" Miguel suggests as he helps the enigma to his feet, immediately wrapping an arm around his waist in case he stumbles in pain.

Once again, another blush appears on Kai's cheeks, but he nods nonetheless, letting Miguel hold him against his side. "Sure."

Miguel flashes him a charming smile and then looks down at the ground at the little black and white kitten that is playing cutely with a tall blade of grass. He bends up and sweeps the kitten up into his arms, immediately presenting it to Kai to take into his caring hands. "What are you going to call your new little friend here?"

"I don't know," Kai says as he holds the purring kitten against his chest. "Any suggestions?"

"Hmm," Miguel hums in thought for a moment and then glances at the tree, a somewhat of a teasing smile on his lips. "How about Cedar?"

Kai raises an eyebrow at the name. It sounds alright, but he can't help but wonder where he would get such a name from. "Why Cedar?" he asks.

"Well," Miguel drawls and kisses Kai on the temple, still looking at him with a sense of amusement. "You fell out of a Cedar tree, so I think it's appropriate."

Again, Kai flushes in embarrassment. He and Miguel might be together now, but he knows he will never hear the end of it. "Tell anyone what happened today and I'll push you out of a window," he says, trying to sound threatening, but failing miserably due to the blush on his cheeks.

Miguel can only laugh, not the least bit intimidated as he leads Kai back to his apartment where he can expertly massage away the minor discomfort from the fall on Kai's back. He's been trying everything to get the enigma's attention for a couple of months, he had no idea he would gain it unintentionally in his own apartment.

Oh well, whatever works.

* * *

Yay, how was my 150th fic? Next target, 200! X3

Please review.


End file.
